


#SteveRogersLeftBoobGrab

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, left boob grab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: The first time it happened was on a briefing with the new secretary of defense, and the older woman, who had quite the sense of humor, had made a, admittedly hilarious, joke.





	#SteveRogersLeftBoobGrab

  


* * *

  


See, here was the thing about Steve Rogers. 

  


When in the field, he was a grim-faced, tactical genius who would take down Aliens and doombots and anybody who threatened the safety of the world, the country, the city, your ma, pops, Timmy the orphan, and Fluffy the cat. 

  


He would punch a bad guy in the face with stone-cold eyes and a strong fist and clench his jaw when taking down opponents twice his size like he was trying to make his dentist cry. 

  


Steve Rogers was a scary sonovabitch when on the Battlefield, and anybody on the wrong end of his shield got a mouth full of vibranium and a nice, long nap- if they were lucky. He could take down people twice his size and lift cars off civilians without expecting a thank-you, take a hit that would down most men- and just jump right back into battle.

  


If Captain America was after you, you ran. 

  


In battle, Steve Rogers was scary.

  


At home? Outside of battle?

  


He was adorable, and a bit of a goofball. 

  


He would crack jokes with Clint, have snark-offs with Tony, and play card Games (and inevitably lose) with Bruce. 

  


He would take cooking lessons from Natasha and blush when she praised him on his work, and he would spar with Thor and listen while he told tales of his brother. 

  


Steve would play pranks with Bucky on all the rest of them and smirk as they cried in outrage.

  


He would talk to sam in-depth about the VA and books they enjoyed.

  


Steve would tell bad jokes to lighten up tense atmospheres and draw charactertures of all of them and put them on the fridge. 

  


Steve would make faces behind Fury’s back during briefings and look innocent as an Angel when Fury turned around to the Team’s giggles. 

  


He would cuddle up to anybody when he was tired and hug them like a teddy bear, but still careful with his strength.

  


He would cook them soup when they weren’t feeling well and keep them company if they couldn’t sleep. 

  


Steve would blush adorably anytime somebody gave him a compliment.

  


But when he laughed…

  


Well. 

  


The first time it happened was on a briefing with the new secretary of defense, and the older woman, who had quite the sense of humor, had made a, admittedly hilarious, joke. 

  


Steve had burst into laughter, his whole body shaking, and he threw his head back and then threw out his right hand-

  


And clutched Bucky’s left pec.

  


Bucky, for his credit, only widened his eyes a little, still huffing with his raspy laughter, and side eyes Steve. 

  


The rest of them, sort of- tried not to stare. 

  


Because they had _never_ seen Steve laugh this hard. 

  


Ever.

  


They had thought they had seen him laugh before, but that was  _ nothing  _ compared to the full-bodied laughter they were seeing. 

  


They didn’t want to dampen the laughter, so they just ignored the little quirk, thinking it was a one-time thing. 

  


Until it happened again. 

  


“Hey, Shellhead, can you pass the salt?” 

  


Tony looked up from his calculations on his Stark Tab, not noticing Steve and Bucky’s smirk as he reached beside his plate, falling for the oldest prank in the book. 

  


Tony lifted the Salt up-

  


“What the hell-” Bucky and Steve burst into laughter as the Genius’ plate was dumped with salt, the bottom having a release hatch that Bucky had made to release at just the right moment. 

  


“Dammit, Rogers, Barnes! That was perfectly good Pizza you heathens-!”

  


Steve shook with laughter, his head thrown back, body shaking, and reached out with his right hand and-

  


Grabbed Clints left pec. 

  


Clint froze, and his eyes widened, but Steve didn’t seem to notice as he continued laughing, not seeing the rest of the Team’s raised eyebrows. 

  


Still, it was nice to see Steve laugh. 

  


It happened a few more times, more than a couple in Public, (except for Natasha, Steve seemed to even unconsciously have respect enough for women to grab his own left pec-) and eventually, Social media caught on and started a trend;

  


#SteveRogersLeftBoobGrab

  


Yeah. 

  


They hadn’t really talked about it, and Steve seemed to not notice it until he saw an interview with Sam and Bucky where Somebody mentioned it in a Q&A.

  


_ “So what’s with Cap and his Left Boob Grab?”  a girl asked, and Sam jerked back, sharing raised eyebrows with Bucky.  _

  


_ People laughed and there were some agreements from the crowd and a few wolf-whistles. _

  


_ “Uh,” Bucky leaned forward, chuckling, “Where did you hear about that?” _

  


_ “It’s all over Tumblr and Youtube!” the girl replied, and Sam frowned, raising a finger; _

  


_ “Wait a minute- who is Tumbler and why is she interested in Cap’s left boob-? _ ”

  


_ There was some chatter, and a few replies, then Bucky laughed.  _

  


_ “So you just look up: “Steve Rogers, Left Boob Grab?” Like, why would you- Oh my god this is hilarious, wait till’ Steve hears about this he’s gonna blush so damn hard-” _

  


There went the internet, as Tony would say. 

  


It was mentioned in a bunch of Interviews, Including one where Bucky did a slow-motion rendition that had the team in stitches, and then somebody pointed it out to Steve. 

  


_ “So, the Left Boob Grab-” The Interviewer started, and Steve coughed, blushing, putting down his water bottle. _

  


_ “Is that something you do on purpose or-?” _

  


_ Steve laughed, shaking his head, still blushing.  _

  


_ “No- no, uh It’s completely unconscious, and,” shaking his head, Steve  rubbed the beard he was growing, “I didn’t notice until it was pointed out.” _

  


The interviewers seemed to hang onto it for awhile, and Social media crying out about how “adorable” it was. 

  


The Avengers just enjoyed seeing Steve laughing,  _ truly laughing _ . 

  
Then, somebody in China called Bucky, ‘ _ Chubby Dumpling _ ’...

  


* * *

  



End file.
